The present invention relates to indole derivatives, to processes and intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The active compounds of the present invention are useful in treating migraine and other disorders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,377 and 4,855,314 and European Patent Application Publication Number 313397 refer to 5-substituted 3-aminoalkyl indoles. The compounds are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine.
British Patent Application 040279 refers to 3-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-5-thioamides and carboxamides. The compounds are said to be useful in treating hypertension, Raymond's disease and migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 303506 refers to 3-poly:hydropyridyl-5-substituted-1H-indoles. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 354777 refers to N-piperidinyl:indolyl:ethyl-alkane sulfonamide derivatives. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 receptor agonist and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating cephalic pain.
European Patent Application Publication Numbers 438230, 494774, and 497512 refers to indole-substituted five-membered heteroaromatic compounds. The compounds are said to have 5-HT.sub.1 -like receptor agonist activity and to be useful in the treatment of migraine and other disorders for which a selective agonist of these receptors is indicated.
European Patent Application Publication Number 313397 refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to have exceptional properties for the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache, and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compound are also said to have exceptional "5-HT.sub.1 -like" receptor agonism.
International Patent Application PCT/GB91/00908 and International Patent Application WO 91/18897 refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to have exceptional properties for the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache, and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compound are also said to have exceptional "5-HT.sub.1 -like" receptor agonism.
European Patent Application Publication Number 457701 refers to aryloxy amine derivatives as having high affinity for 5-HT.sub.1D serotonin receptors. These compounds are said to be useful for treating diseases related to serotonin receptor dysfunction, for example, migraine.
European Patent Application Publication Number 497512 A2 refers to a class of imidazole, triazole, and tetrazole derivatives which are selective agonists for 5-HT.sub.1 -like receptors. These compounds are said to be useful for treating migraine and associated disorders.
International patent application WO 9300086 describes a series of tetrahydrocarbazone derivatives as 5-HT.sub.1 receptor agonists useful for the treatment of migraine and related conditions.
Y. Yang, et. al describe the synthesis of 5-arylindoles in Heterocycles, Vol. 34, 1395 (1992) via palladium catalyzed cross-coupling reactions.